Vinkun Princess
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: When Prince Fiyero Tigulaar of the Vinkus was one, a sick and extremely weak green baby girl was brought to his doorstep. Pitied by his parents, they take her in and raise her as a princess. Growing up, Fiyero vows to take care of her, no matter what. Is he going to be able to keep that vow? Fiyeraba (Brother/Sister) and Flinda.
1. The Baby

**Yes, another story. I'm just going to post the first for now, but I will continue it soon.**

* * *

Alyena, the Queen of the Vinkus, sat in the parlor, rocking her year old son, Fiyero, in her arms. She loved her son with all her heart, but something was missing. She had always wanted two children. There were so many empty rooms in their large castle in Kiamo Ko, and no one to fill them. There were so many complications when she was giving birth to Fiyero, the midwife told her that if she had another child, there would be a very low chance of survival for her and the baby.

"Alyena?" the king, Magnus, whispered, walking into the parlor and placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Alyena looked up and smiled at her husband. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," she whispered, her gaze slowly dropping back to Fiyero, who was sound asleep. "I just want another one."

"Alyena, you remember what the midwife said when Fiyero was born."

"I know. I just…"

Magnus stopped his wife with a kiss. "I understand. I wish I could do something to help, but –"

A knock at the door interrupted them. Magnus hurried to the door while Alyena put Fiyero down for his nap.

Magnus opened the door and found a Lion, his mane full and lush, standing outside with a bundle of blankets in his paws. Thin-wired glasses were perched on his nose.

"Navon," Magnus bowed before the wise lion. Everyone in the Vinkus knew that the wise Lion should be paid the highest amount of respect. "Welcome."

"Thank you, Magnus," Navon smiled. "I mustn't stay for long, but I wish to discuss something with you and your wife."

"Of course," Magnus said, inviting the Lion inside. Alyena was walking down the stairs as Magnus ushered Navon into the parlor.

"Now, where is Alyena?" Navon asked.

"I'm here," Alyena curtsied, walking into the parlor. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," the Lion confirmed. "I found this little one abandoned in the forest." He slowly unwrapped the bundle of blankets, revealing a baby girl. The King and Queen gasped.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"It's a baby," Alyena said, taking the baby from the Lion's paws.

"B-But her skin. It's… green."

"Indeed," Navon said, holding back a chuckle.

The small infant slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Alyena. She couldn't be more than a few months old, four or five months at the most. Alyena smiled at her as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"When did you find her?" Alyena questioned.

"A few days ago. She was lying on the ground under a bush, crying her little eyes out. I suspect her parents left her there to die. I can't imagine why they would do such a thing," Navon said, looking at the baby.

"What should we do?" Magnus asked.

"I was hoping you and your wife would be willing to raise her. I know how much you wanted another child."

"Thank you," Alyena smiled, kissing the small child's forehead.

"Thank you," Navon smiled as Magnus ushered him outside. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

When her husband returned, Alyena was sitting on the couch, getting to know the new baby. "What should we name her?"

"Whatever name you choose will be perfect for her," Magnus smiled, kissing his wife's forehead.

"I've always liked the name Elphaba."

"You mean like Saint Aelphaba of the waterfall?"

"Yes. I think it's perfect for her," Alyena smiled. She admired her new daughter's green skin, her black ringlets of hair, her small nose, her soft lips and her chocolate eyes.

"Then Elphaba it is!" the King smiled.

* * *

Fiyero was completely intrigued with his new sister. He would sit and watch her sleep for hours. He would watch his mother hold her and rock her in his arms. He didn't seem bothered by her skin. In fact, he liked it. It suited her. The only thing he didn't like was that she cried all the time. Alyena would drop everything and run to her.

"I think something's wrong," Alyena whispered one night as she rocked crying Elphaba in her arms.

"Poor child," Magnus whispered, half-awake.

"I want her checked out by the castle doctor as soon as possible," Alyena said, rubbing small circles on Elphaba's back.

"Anything you wish, dear," Magnus yawned.

"Magnus, I'm serious."

"Of course, dear."

"Are you going to keep doing that?"

"No, dear."

Alyena sighed as Elphaba continued to cry. "Oh, sweetie," she whispered, kissing her forehead. Elphaba screamed even louder, probably waking up the entire castle. Little beads of sweat glistened across her forehead as she screamed her little lungs out.

"Magnus, call the doctor right now!" Alyena yelled, fully waking up her husband.

Magnus jumped up and ran out of the room to fetch the doctor. He returned a few minutes later with the doctor, who tried not to show how irritated he was to be awake at such an early hour. The Queen handed him the baby and he immediately went to work examining the child. Alyena heard Fiyero crying from his room and hurried out to him. After a few very intense hours, Elphaba's crying ceased and the doctor came out of the room. The King and Queen, along with Fiyero, who was peacefully asleep in his mother's arms, were patiently waiting outside.

"Well?" Magnus asked when the doctor came out.

The doctor sighed. "She's extremely weak. After examining her, I have some bad news to report. Before she was left alone in the forest to die, she was dropped on her head, causing severe brain damage. To tell you the truth, I don't believe she'll live very long. Maybe until she's three or four years old at most."

"No," Alyena whispered.

"There must be something you can do? Anything!" the King begged, comforting his wife.

"I'm truly sorry. There's nothing more I can do at this point," the doctor said grimly.

Alyena cried into her husband's shoulder. She looked down at Fiyero, who was wide awake, looking up at his mother with his large, brown eyes. She hugged her baby boy close, as if afraid to lose him, too. Alyena and Magnus set a new goal for themselves; they were going to do everything possible to make sure Elphaba lived.

* * *

Four year-old Fiyero walked down the long hallways of his home. He stopped when he heard small whimpers coming from Elphaba's room. Rushing to his sister's room and throwing the door open, his eyes widened at the sight before him. His sister was hopelessly tangled in her bed sheets and moaning in her sleep.

"What's wrong, Fae-Fae?" Fiyero asked, using the special nickname he gave her.

Elphaba looked up and saw Fiyero standing over her, a worried expression on his face. "I… I want Mommy."

Fiyero nodded and ran to get their mother. Alyena rushed into the room a few seconds later and ran to Elphaba's side.

"I'm here, honey," she whispered, scooping Elphaba into her arms.

Elphaba's crying died down to a whimper when she felt her mother wrap her arms around her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"You just had a bad dream, didn't you?" Alyena whispered, stroking Elphaba's hair.

Elphaba nodded and snuggled closer to her mother. The Queen placed a tender kiss on top of Elphaba's head. "It's okay, now. No one's going to hurt you."

Elphaba finally calmed down and her breathing returned to normal.

"That's a good girl," Alyena whispered, placing Elphaba back in her bed. "Just rest now."

"But we were supposed to go the beach today," Elphaba whispered.

Alyena sighed. She knew Elphaba was looking forward to that trip, but now, she wasn't so sure they should go. "Elphaba…"

"Please?" Elphaba asked, slowly pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"Okay," Alyena smiled, lifting Elphaba into her arms. "We'll go. But only for a little while. Yero, go get ready."

Elphaba smiled. Fiyero saluted his mother and ran off to his room while Alyena helped Elphaba into her navy blue swimsuit. Fiyero and Magnus were dressed for the beach very quickly.

"Alyena, are you sure this is a good idea?" Magnus asked.

"She wants to go, Magnus. She's been looking forward to this," Alyena answered, lifting Elphaba into her arms.

"Okay," Magnus said, kissing Elphaba's forehead. "How are you feeling, princess?"

"Fine," Elphaba smiled.

"I'm ready, Mommy," Fiyero called from the doorway.

"Yero!" Elphaba smiled, smiling at her older brother.

"Let's go!" Fiyero exclaimed, grabbing his father's hand and pulling him out the door.

The royal family walked through the gardens and down to the shore. Fiyero ran ahead of everyone down to the ocean. Elphaba smiled as she watched her brother skip happily through the golden sand.

"Yero," Elphaba said, reaching out towards him.

Alyena carried Elphaba over to where Fiyero was waiting, where the waves crashed alone the sand. She sat her down, silently telling Fiyero to watch her. Fiyero nodded, knowing what his mother wanted. He didn't mind watching Elphaba and making sure she stayed safe. He actually loved it. It made him feel more like a big brother.

Elphaba giggled as she felt the cold waves crashing onto her, soaking her from the waist down. She looked up at her brother and smiled.

"Having fun?" Fiyero asked in a playful tone.

Elphaba nodded excitedly. She was glad they all decided to come. After a while, Alyena called the children back. Elphaba firmly placed her hands on top of the wet sand and pushed herself up. Fiyero moved to help her, but Elphaba stopped him.

"No," she whispered, wanting to do it herself. She slowly pushed herself to her feet and smiled at her accomplishment. She tried to take a step forward, but was very wobbly on her feet. Fiyero wrapped his arm around her waist, knowing that Elphaba couldn't walk without assistance.

"Thank you, Yero," she whispered, giving her brother a grateful smile.

"Anytime, Fae-Fae," Fiyero smiled, kissing her nose.

The two children slowly made their way to their parents. Fiyero made sure he wasn't walking too fast for Elphaba. Elphaba walked carefully through the sand as she slowly slid one foot in front of the other.

"Daddy!" Elphaba called, reaching out towards her father.

Magnus lifted Elphaba into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to go back?"

Elphaba and Fiyero nodded sleepily, exhausted from their day. Alyena picked Fiyero up and walked back inside the castle with her husband. She smiled to herself. Everything was going to be just fine.


	2. Helping

**Yes, another chapter. This is going to be the last chapter of their childhood because I want to get to the Shiz part, where the real action starts.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: I was thinking the exact same thing. Would it still be Fiyeraba? I mean… they love each other. That's got to count for something, right?**

**Elphabalover101: Don't worry. I know I'm a Wicked Queen who sometimes can't be trusted with things like that (wait, ignore that last part!), but this story won't be that sad. I promise.**

**NellytheActress: Not all brothers are mean. My friends have brothers (older and younger) and they're nice. Yes, Fiyero is one year older than Elphaba, and the Queen's name is Aly-ena with an 'A' pronounced like in 'Ally' and a short 'e'.**

* * *

Seven year-old Fiyero laid on his back on the couch in the front hallway, looking up at the ceiling. He looked around at the beautiful tapestries, the paintings and the expensive-looking pottery. He had never been more bored in his entire life, which wasn't that long to begin with. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair, brushing his side bangs away from his forehead as he tried to think of something to do. He finally decided to check up on Elphaba. Sliding off the couch, he hurried up the stairs to her room. Slowly pushing the door open, he peeked inside to find Elphaba still fast asleep, dressed in her nightgown, even though it was almost noon.

Fiyero smiled, stepping into the room. Sitting down in the chair next to her bed, he reached for her hand and held it. He allowed random thoughts to fly through his head as he absent-mindedly stroked the back of her hand. He wondered how Elphaba could still be asleep so late in the day. He remembered his parents telling him something about Elphaba having brain damage, so it might throw her sleeping patterns off a little. He smiled at being able to remember what his parents told him. Turning back to Elphaba, he sighed. She looked beautiful, especially in her sleep. The way her chest slowly rose and fell; how she sometimes sucked her thumb; how her long, black, raven hair tumbled down her shoulders was simply enchanting.

The prince snapped back into reality when he heard a soft moan. He saw Elphaba stir and force her eyes open.

"Hi," Fiyero whispered, giving Elphaba a caring 'good morning' kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," the six year-old whispered back.

Fiyero helped her into a sitting position and sat beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Elphaba smiled. She looked out her window, realizing that it was almost lunchtime. She started to push herself off the bed, but Fiyero moved to help her. "Yero, I can do it myself."

"Of course, Fae-Fae," Fiyero grinned.

Elphaba scowled, which only made Fiyero's grin wider. He knew how stubborn his sister was. She hated it when people helped her.

"Yero, really, I can do it myself," Elphaba insisted, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She reached down and grabbed her crutches. Slipping her arm into the metal cuff and pushing herself to her feet, she slowly made her way towards her door and out her room. Fiyero was right behind her. Once they got to the stairs, Fiyero quickly moved to her side. Elphaba grabbed onto the handrail, while Fiyero wrapped his arm around her waist. Taking a deep breath, Elphaba stepped down the first step. Though she hated being helped, she was secretly glad that Fiyero was right by her side. At least he didn't carry her down the stairs. She didn't want Fiyero to think that he had to help her out of pity. Elphaba hated pity. She wanted to do everything she could to appear normal, though deep down, she knew she never would be.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" she asked once they were downstairs.

"They're in the parlor," Fiyero answered, smiling softly.

Elphaba smiled. She turned and started to slowly walk towards the parlor. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Alyena and Magus looked up and saw their daughter approaching them. Alyena stood up and walked towards Elphaba.

"Hi, sweetie," she whispered, kneeling down to Elphaba's height. "Did you just wake up?"

Elphaba nodded as her mother picked her up. Alyena walked back to the couch and sat down, stroking Elphaba's hair. She smiled to herself. Elphaba was now six years old. The doctor said she wouldn't live past three or four. The brain damage wasn't as severe as they first thought and Elphaba was making amazing progress.

"Fiyero, I need you to come with me for a moment," Magnus said, kissing Elphaba's forehead and standing up.

Fiyero inwardly sighed. He knew what his father was doing. He didn't want any more lessons on how to be a good future king and leader. Though he knew it was necessary, he still didn't want to do it. Obeying his father, he followed him out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

Alyena kissed Elphaba again, cherishing their moment alone. It was just the two of them. No problems and no worries.

"I love you so much," Alyena whispered.

"I love you, too, Mommy," Elphaba whispered back, snuggling closer to her mother.

* * *

"Really, Yero?" Magnus asked in the carriage on the way home.

"Dad, it wasn't my fault," Fiyero, now fifteen, protested.

"Son, this is the umpteenth school you've been kicked out of. What is the matter?"

"Nothing," Fiyero whispered, hanging his head in shame. He couldn't tell his father why he kept on getting kicked out of school. Well… not the _real_ reason, at least.

Magnus sighed, tired of having this conversation with his son. "Fiyero –"

"I'm sorry, Dad. Really, I am. I'll try harder," Fiyero insisted.

"Okay," Magnus said. At this point, he really didn't believe Fiyero would try harder. After getting kicked out of so many schools, he and his wife were really starting to worry about Fiyero's anger issues. What was making him so angry?

After what seemed like forever, the carriage finally stopped in front of Kiamo Ko castle. Fiyero jumped out and hurried inside, running straight to his room. Magnus stepped out of the carriage and walked into the parlor to speak to Alyena.

"Yero?" Elphaba called from her room, hearing her brother's footsteps.

Fiyero sighed. He knew he would have to face his sister sooner or later.

"Yero?"

He chose later.

"Yero!"

Blinking, Fiyero hurried to Elphaba room. He found his sister sitting in an armchair, painting on her easel.

"Hi, Fae-Fae," Fiyero smiled, entering the room.

"Hi. I heard you coming up the stairs. How was school?" Elphaba asked, putting her paintbrush down.

"It was fine."

"Did anything interesting happen?"

Fiyero looked down. He couldn't tell Elphaba he got kicked out of another school. He was sure she was secretly keeping count. He should have known he wouldn't be able to avoid her questions about school. He knew Elphaba wanted to attend school, but their parents wouldn't let her, either because of her condition, her green skin, the fact that they wanted to stay as close to her as possible, or all three. Instead, they hired a private tutor for her. Elphaba was an extremely smart girl, but longer to be around other children.

"Yero?" Elphaba whispered, not getting an answer.

Fiyero continued to maintain his gaze on the floor.

"Did you get expelled again?" Elphaba asked gently.

Fiyero nodded sadly. Elphaba looked into his eyes. This was the seventeenth school he's had to leave in five years, not that she was keeping count or anything.

"Yero, please tell me what's going on," Elphaba pleaded.

Fiyero shook his head. He couldn't tell Elphaba what had happened. He couldn't tell her that he broke a boy's nose because he was making fun of her. Everyone in Oz knew about Elphaba's condition and green skin, and for some people, they saw this as an opportunity to ridicule and make fun of her behind her back. It killed Fiyero to see people do that to his beloved sister. Something just came over him when people said those mean and awful things he dared not repeat to anyone.

Elphaba firmly placed her hands on the armrests of the chair and pushed herself up. Wobbling to keep her balance, she looked at Fiyero.

"Yero, please tell me what happened. Please," Elphaba begged.

"I can't," Fiyero whispered, still not looking up.

"Yes, you can. You can tell me anything." Elphaba slid her right foot forward, then her left, in an attempt to walk to her brother. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor. Fiyero snapped out of his trance and ran to her, falling to his knees in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

Elphaba nodded. "I'm fine. But I would be better if you told me what was going on? Yero, you've been so angry lately and I want to know why."

Fiyero didn't answer as he helped Elphaba sit down again.

"Is it something I did? Are you angry with me?" Elphaba asked softly.

Fiyero's head snapped up. "What? No. Of course I'm not angry with you."

"Then what's wrong?"

Fiyero searched his brain for a way to change the subject. "That's a really nice painting," he said, looking at Elphaba's masterpiece. It was a beautiful ocean view painting, the colors blending perfectly. The sun was setting as the waves crashed along the sand. Elphaba had developed a true talent for art. Her artwork was so good, everyone was convinced that her artwork would soon be featured in the Emerald City Art Museum, the most exquisite museum in Oz.

"Yero, don't change the subject!" Elphaba snapped.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba calmed down. "Please just tell me."

"Fine, okay. I broke a boy's nose."

"Yero! Why?"

"I can't tell you."

Elphaba placed her hands on the armrests again, threatening to stand up again.

"He was making fun of you," Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba stopped and looked up at her brother. "So you punched him in the nose… because he was making fun of me?"

"Well, when you say it like that…"

"Why?"

"Because it kills me to see people who don't know you making fun of you," Fiyero said, kneeling beside Elphaba's chair. He took her hand and squeezed it.

Elphaba sighed. "Okay. Thank you. This doesn't mean I'm not still disappointed in your behavior, but thank you."

Fiyero stood up and kissed her forehead. He would really try harder next time, for her.

* * *

**Okay, everyone. I know I skipped over a lot, but the next chapter starts the Shiz-era. Fun! I might go back over the parts I missed in flashbacks, so it's not a total dark era. Reviews please?**

**Just for a note: Elphaba's crutches are the Lofstrand crutches (the ones with the metal cuff around the forearm.) Specifically to this story, these are the ones with the compete metal circle forearm cuff.**


	3. Shiz

**Elphabalover101: Fiyero is such a good big brother.**

**NellytheActress: I love skipping. Especially with other people… down the Yellow Brick Road! LOL!**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Thank you! You are, too!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Almost. HAHA! Hopefully, Fiyero will try harder at Shiz University. He'd better.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Well, now it's different. You'll see after you read this chapter.**

* * *

Elphaba woke up early the morning Fiyero was leaving for Shiz. Opening her eyes and pushing herself up, she gazed out the window. She saw the sun rising in the horizon. She tried her hardest to memorize it for another painting. A soft knock came from the door and Alyena walked in.

"Good morning, sweetie," she whispered, entering the room. "Did you sleep well?"

Elphaba nodded. "Fiyero didn't leave yet, did he?"

"No," Alyena shook her head. "He didn't want to leave until you woke up."

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want her big brother to leave without saying goodbye to her.

Alyena helped her daughter up and picked out a long sleeved, royal blue dress for her to wear. Once Elphaba came out of her room, washed and dressed, they walked down the stairs together, mother and daughter.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero's multiple suitcases and frowned. She didn't want her brother to leave. She knew it was selfish of her to want her brother to stay and take care of her, but he was all she had. He was the only one she could tell all her secrets to, someone who was always there for her. The only person, other than their parents, who saw past her green skin and disability.

"Hi," Fiyero smiled, sitting down at the table for breakfast.

"Hi," Elphaba whispered, sitting down next to him.

Breakfast was long and quiet. After eating, Fiyero went back to his room to make sure he packed everything. Elphaba followed him a few minutes later, her arms shaking as she pushed herself up.

Fiyero heard the sound of Elphaba's crutches and took a deep breath. He had to be strong for her. Going away to college in a different part of Oz would be harder on her than anyone else. Pulling himself together, he looked out his window, enjoying the beautiful view of the gardens.

"Yero?" Elphaba asked, standing in the doorway.

Fiyero turned around and smiled. He walked over to Elphaba and took her arm. As he led her to his bed, he tried his best to avoid eye contact with her. One look at her eyes and he would turn into a mushy puddle of hysteric sobs.

"This is it," Elphaba said, trying to sound excited as Fiyero helped her sit down.

"Yeah," was all Fiyero said.

"Yero, I'm really happy that you got into Shiz University. It's a really good school."

"It is."

"I know you'll have a lot of fun."

"Yeah."

"Yero, are you alright?"

Fiyero nodded. He felt Elphaba place her hand on his shoulder. Inwardly, he sighed. Here he was, trying to be strong for her and he was coming off as being upset. He gulped down the lump that was quickly forming in his throat and looked up at her. "Will you be alright without me?"

"Of course. I'll be fine. But you have to promise me something."

"Anything. You name it."

Elphaba giggled, but quickly turned serious again. "You need to promise me that you will try, I mean really try, Yero, not to get expelled."

"Fae -"

"Fiyero, promise me. Please. No matter what anyone says about me, promise me you won't get into trouble. It's not worth it."

"You're worth it."

"Not if it means you keep getting kicked out of school."

"F-"

"Yero, I love and care about you. You've taken such good care of me my entire life and I'll always be grateful to you, but you deserve to go. I'm seventeen now, Yero. I'm no longer a child."

"Elphaba, I know that." Fiyero took his younger sister's hands and squeezed them. "I know you're not a baby anymore. I just –"

"Promise me, Yero. Please," Elphaba interrupted, looking deep into Fiyero's eyes.

"Alright. I promise," Fiyero whispered.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, giving Fiyero a satisfied smile.

"Fiyero?" Magnus asked, walking into the room. "The carriage is ready to take you to Shiz. Do you have everything you need?"

"I do," Fiyero said, standing up and helping Elphaba to her feet. The three of them walked down the grand staircase together. Alyena was waiting at the foot of the stairs. All of the suitcases were loaded into the carriage. After saying goodbye to his parents, Fiyero made his way over to Elphaba.

"Have a safe trip," Elphaba smiled, wrapping her arms around her brother.

"Thank you. I promise to write," Fiyero said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll look out for your letters. And remember what I said before."

"I'll try not to slug anyone. As long as you promise not to be too stubborn about letting people help you."

"I can't promise that," Elphaba said, a mysterious smile appearing on her face.

Fiyero laughed. A single tear slid down Elphaba's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. It didn't take long for another tear to form and slide down her cheek. Then another, and another.

"Here, now," Fiyero whispered, gingerly wiping her tears away. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba sniffed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Giving his sister one last hug, Fiyero turned and walked out the door. The royal family watched as he climbed into the carriage. He looked back, sending his family a charming smile and a final 'goodbye' wave, and the carriage sped off.

During most of the carriage ride, Fiyero was staring at his new schedule. In addition to his regular classes, his father had signed him up for Government, Economics, Politics and Foreign Affairs. All classes that were required of him as the Crowned Prince. Sighing, Fiyero shoved the schedule into his back pocket. He needed to relax. A light bulb went off in his head. He would throw a party when he got to Shiz. He was sure the other students would love a party. Planning out everything in his head, he closed his eyes and visualized everything.

* * *

"Your Highness, we're here," the driver said, gently shaking Fiyero awake. Groaning as he slowly opened his eyes, Fiyero looked around and realized that they were, indeed, at Shiz University.

"Thank you," Fiyero said, smiling at the driver.

"My pleasure, Your Highness," the driver bowed, unpacking Fiyero's suitcases.

Fiyero decided to take a look around. While he was walking, he heard the sound of a singing. He soon located the owner of the beautiful voice. It was a girl his age, singing to herself as she buried her nose in a book. Her blonde hair fell down over her shoulders, slightly curled at the end. She wore a white beret, carried a smile white purse and wore a white blouse and skirt. Fiyero looked her over. She was very pretty. Gathering up all the courage he could, he walked over to her.

"Hello," he said, approaching her.

"Hello, I'm- Oh, sweet Oz!" the blonde gasped, standing up and looking at Fiyero. "You're Fiyero Tigulaar, the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus!"

Fiyero smiled sweetly at her. "Yeah."

"Your Highness," she quickly curtsied, finding her manors.

"Please, there's no need for that. Just 'Fiyero' is fine."

"Yes, Your Hi- Fiyero," the blonde blushed. "I'm Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands."

_Wow, that's a mouthful_, Fiyero thought. "May I call you 'Galinda' for short?"

Galinda giggled. "Of course… Fiyero."

Fiyero smiled as he offered his arm to the blonde, who took it gratefully. "So, Miss Galinda, who is your roommate?"

"I don't have one. I have a private suit," Galinda answered. "My parents are the Duke and Duchess of the Gillikin."

"What a coincidence. I also have a private suit. So, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing… until now."

"Perfect, because I was thinking we could have a party tonight."

As soon as the word 'party' left Fiyero's mouth, a swarm of students crowded around him, eager for more information.

"So, what's the most swankified place in town?" Fiyero asked the group of students.

"That would be the Ozdust Ballroom!" Galinda chimed. The students cheered in agreement.

"Sounds perfect," Fiyero smiled as he started singing and dancing, twirling Galinda around in circles. "Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom! Come on, follow me. You'll be happy to be there…"

"Dancing through life! Down at the Ozdust!" the students chimed in. Everyone was singing, dancing, and having a good time. Fiyero looked around, very pleased with his work.

* * *

**If you guys have any Elphaba and Fiyero flashback ideas from during the time I skipped, or if you know anyone that might have an idea, don't hesitate to tell me! Favorite lines? Reviews make me happy.**


	4. My Sister

**Thank you for your Fiyero and Elphaba flashback ideas. Please keep them coming. All ideas are welcome!**

**Elphaba Thropp of Fiyero: Well, since Fiyero and Elphaba are brother and sister, there will be some Fiyeraba, just not what we're all used to. If anything, it's Flinda. My first Flinda story (Well, my first Flinda that will actually ****_stay_**** Flinda).**

* * *

Fiyero waited outside the Ozdust ballroom for Galinda to arrive. He made sure his shirt was tucked in and quickly checked his breath, making sure it didn't stink. Thankfully, it didn't.

_Alright, Fiyero. You got this, man! You got this!_ he told himself. This was his first real date with a girl. He had other girlfriends, but he stayed at home with Elphaba most of the time. They understood, but soon moved on because he didn't have a lot of free time to spend with them. Elphaba tried to get him to go out with them. She tried to reassure him that she was fine, but he wouldn't have any of it. He stayed by her side, helping her.

Finally, he caught sight of a blonde girl wearing a frilly pink dress walking towards him. It was Galinda. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly walked towards her.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her.

"Hi," she said, returning the smile.

"You look really beautiful."

"Thank you," Galinda said, nervously smoothing out the skirt of her dress. "You look… handsome."

"Thanks. Should we… um… go in now?"

"Sure."

Fiyero offered his arm to Galinda, who accepted it gratefully and they walked into the ballroom together. They smiled as everyone waved to them. Fiyero bowed to Galinda and she curtsied as the music started. They danced gracefully together, completely forgetting everyone else there as they looked into each other's eyes.

"So, tell me about yourself," Fiyero said, deciding to start a conversation.

"Well, you already know my full name," Galinda laughed as Fiyero dipped her. "And who my parents are. I'm an only child. My birthday's April 25th. Anything else?"

"I don't know. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I think that's it. Your turn."

Fiyero spun Galinda around in a circle. "Well, my birthday is August 15th. My middle name is Magnus, the same name as my father."

"Is it old Vinkun?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Everybody knows that," Galinda smiled.

"Of course. And I have a younger sister."

"Oh, right. Princess Elphaba. How is she?"

"She's fine," Fiyero smiled.

"Um… Fiyero?" Galinda asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but… is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Galinda was very careful about how she phrased her question. "What people say about her?"

"If you mean the green, then yes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to probe."

"No, it's fine. And…" Fiyero licked his lips, "about her having brain damage…"

Galinda could sense this was a touchy subject. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's okay. That's also true. She gets these terrible headaches and she sometimes sleeps into late in the afternoon. She has seizures more often than we would like to mention and she's extremely weak. She can't get around without using crutches or if someone carries her. I remember one time when Elphaba wouldn't wake up and we all thought she was dead."

Galinda gasped softly, bringing her hand to her mouth. Fiyero blinked his eyes and stared over Galinda's head.

"Fiyero?" Galinda asked, looking over her shoulder to see what he was looking at. Not seeing anything, she stopped dancing and led Fiyero over to a table. Helping him sit down, she waited until he snapped out of his trance.

* * *

_Fiyero was walking was walking down the hallway, his eleven year-old mind wandering this way and that._

_"Yero!" Alyena called. Fiyero turned around and saw his mother. "Would you please wake Elphaba up now? Dinner is almost ready."_

_"Okay, Mom!" Fiyero smiled, running into his sister's room. "Fae-Fae, it's time to wake up now."_

_Elphaba didn't respond, which surprised Fiyero. Elphaba was usually a light sleeper and would wake up if a pin dropped somewhere in the Badlands._

_"Fae-Fae?" he asked, approaching her bed. Elphaba was sound asleep, but something was off about her. "Fae? Elphaba? Elphaba!" Fiyero shouted, shaking his sister's arm, but Elphaba wouldn't wake up._

_Fiyero began to panic. Why wasn't Elphaba waking up? Was she dead? She couldn't be dead! He looked at her again. Her chest was barely rising and falling, scaring the Prince all the more. "MOM! DAD!"_

_Magnus and Alyena ran into the room, wondering why their son had screamed for them. "Fiyero, what is it?" Magnus asked._

_"Elphaba won't wake up," Fiyero said, still shaking his sister's arm._

_Alyena ran into the room and fell to her knees next to Elphaba's bed. "Elphaba?" she whispered, stroking Elphaba's hair away from her forehead._

_Elphaba didn't move or make a sound. "Call the doctor!" Alyena yelled, holding her daughter close._

_Magnus ran out of the room to fetch the doctor._

_"Will she be alright, Mom?" Fiyero asked, looking at the green girl in his mother's arms."_

_"Yes, she will be," Alyena whispered, more to herself than to her son._

_Magnus returned with the castle doctor close behind him a few minutes later. Alyena quickly handed the emerald princess over to him and he immediately went to work examining her. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the king and queen._

_"Well?" Alyena asked, desperately looked at the doctor._

_"She'll be fine. I don't know when she will awaken, though. It's one of the side effects of her brain damage."_

_The queen bit back her tears and ran to Elphaba's side. "Sweetie?" she whispered softly, squeezing the ten year old's small hand._

_Magnus saw the doctor out. Fiyero approached his mother and hugged her. Alyena hugged her son back, biting back her tears. They stayed that way for a long time, until they heard a soft moan. Turning, they looked at Elphaba, who slowly wiggled her fingers._

_"Fae-Fae?" Fiyero asked, holding her hand._

_Elphaba moaned again and slowly opened her eyes. "Y-Yero? M-Mom?"_

_"Thank Lurline!" Alyena exclaimed. "Magnus, she's awake!"_

_Magnus came rushing back into the room. "Elphaba! Sweetie, are you alright?"_

_Elphaba nodded sleepily as her father brushed her hair away from her face. She pushed herself up and Alyena lifted her into her arms._

_"Are you hungry?" Alyena asked, rubbing small circles on Elphaba's back._

_"A little," Elphaba nodded._

_"Dinner is ready," she announced, ushering her family out of the room and down the stairs._

* * *

Fiyero snapped out of his trance and looked at the blonde.

"Oh, Fiyero," Galinda whispered, placing a delicate kiss on his forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. She's better now, but…"

"It's okay, Fifi."

Fiyero smiled at his new nickname. "Thank you… Glinny."

Galinda laughed softly and her gaze reverted to her napkin. "I would like to meet her someday. Your sister, I mean."

Fiyero smiled. "I'm sure she would love to meet you, too."

Galinda smiled. "Would you like to go back to dancing?"

"Sure," Fiyero said as he took her hand and led her back to the dance floor.

* * *

Later that week, Fiyero walked back into his private room, completely exhausted. Changing into his pajamas, he sat down at his desk. Taking out a black pen and a piece of paper, he began to write his first letter to Elphaba. He decided to leave out the part about the party at the Ozdust. That would bring up too many questions from her. Formulating his letter in his head, he put pen to paper and started writing.

* * *

Elphaba sat on her bed, reading her first letter from Fiyero.

_Dearest Fae-Fae,_

_You will be happy to know that I have settled into Shiz and I'm adjusting to collage life very well. The campus is amazing and the teachers are equally so. I am attending all of my classes and doing well. I am happy to report that I haven't gotten into any trouble and have not been expelled. I intend on keeping it that way. But just so you know, I will always stand up for you. I love you so much and I would do anything for you. I hope you keep up your end of the deal and try not to be so stubborn. I know you'll try. Also, Galinda (my girlfriend) says 'Hello'. She's a wonderful girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a strong love of the color pink. She can't wait to meet you. I miss you more than you'll ever know. I shall see you at Lurlinemas._

_All my love,_

_Yero_

Elphaba read and reread the letter. Smiling, she wrote back.

_My wonderful brother, Yero,_

_I'm so glad you're enjoying collage. And I shall try to not be stubborn, just for you. Though, I'm not making any promises. You know how I feel when people are constantly trying to help me. It makes me feel… different. You know how I hate feeling different. I'm sorry, but I will try. I'm so proud of you, Yero. You have no idea. I'm so happy you have a girlfriend. You deserve it. She sounds wonderful. Also, Yero, please don't spend all of your time worrying about me. Be with Galinda. You deserve each other. I would never be able to live with myself if you're not truly happy because you're always taking care of me and constantly worrying about me. I know you say you love and care about me, and I know you do, but Yero, please try to understand. I love you, too. I want you to be happy. I can't believe you got there and didn't have a party the first night. Wait… you did, didn't you? Oh, well. I know you did, so how was it? I'm counting down the days until Lurlinemas. I miss you and I can't wait to see you again._

_Your loving sister,_

_Fae-Fae_

"Elphaba?" Alyena asked, knocking on the door and coming into the room.

"Mom!" Elphaba smiled, reaching towards her mother.

Alyena rushed to her daughter's side and hugged her. "Is that a letter from Yero?"

Elphaba nodded as she handed her mother the letter. Alyena took the note and read it, smiling softly. "Ah, so he has a girlfriend. It's about time."

Elphaba laughed. "She sounds amazing."

"Yes, she does," Alyena smiled, handing Elphaba her letter and reaching for the other one. "Is this ready to be mailed?"

Elphaba nodded. She handed her mother her letter to Fiyero. Alyena took it with a smile and walked out of the room.

_I miss you, Yero_, Elphaba thought as a single tear slid down her cheek. _I miss you more than you'll ever know._

* * *

**Any more flashback ideas out there? *Calls out to the flashback ideas***


	5. It's Worse Now

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Great idea! I'll use that! Thanks!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Well, you don't have a choice with this story. You have to ship Flinda and ship it HARD! LOL! Don't feel guilty!**

**Elphaba Thropp of Fiyero: Yeah… it's Flinda. A very, VERY strong Flinda.**

**Elphabalover101: Thanks! I felt Flinda would be the best… shipping brother and sister? *Shivers* Let's not even go there!**

**Guest: That will happen in a few chapters. Someone else also comes with her (Not WITH her, but the same year as her).**

**The flashback idea in this chapter belongs to Elphaba'sGirl****.**

* * *

Fiyero and Galinda were happily in love. They would always be seen at the café, the library, or just sitting outside together. Fiyero had read Elphaba's letter and was about to respond when Galinda knocked on his door, asking him if he wanted to go see Wizomania, a new musical, with her. Fiyero looked back over Elphaba's letter. _Also, Yero, please don't spend all of your time worrying about me. _He decided to go with Galinda and write back to Elphaba when he returned. Smiling, he took Galinda's arm and accompanied her to the performance.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Elphaba's letter still remained unanswered. Everyday, Fiyero promised himself that he would answer it, and everyday, he never did. When Lurlinemas break came, Fiyero felt horrible that he never wrote back to Elphaba. He could picture her, waiting up in her room for her parents to bring her a letter from him. A letter that never came. Packing the last of his things, he thought of what he would say to Elphaba.

"Fae-Fae, I'm so sorry I never answered your letter. I was with Galinda and… no, that doesn't sound right. Elphaba, I know you were waiting for your letter and –"

"Fifi?" Galinda asked, standing in his doorway.

Fiyero turned around and gave the blonde a small smile. "Hi, Glinny."

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I never answered Elphaba's letter," Fiyero said, his voice full of guilt and remorse.

"Oh, Fiyero. I'm so sorry. I should have known that you –"

"No, it's not your fault. I kept on putting it off."

"Because of me."

Fiyero recognized this moment. This was the moment right before the girl dumped him. He wasn't going to let that happen again. Not with Galinda. "I'll see her again in a few hours. It will all be fine."

"If you're sure…" Galinda whispered.

Fiyero walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure."

"Okay. Have a wonderful Lurlinemas break. Tell your sister I said "Hi!"," Galinda chirped, kissing Fiyero and skipping out of the room.

Fiyero gave her a small wave as he grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door. He climbed into the carriage and closed his eyes, still not knowing what he would say to Elphaba.

* * *

When the carriage finally arrived at Kiamo Ko castle, Fiyero had finally decided on what he was going to say during his apology rant. The carriage came to a halt in front of the large doors. The driver opened the door for Fiyero, who gracefully stepped down and immediately headed for the castle. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by the warm smiles of his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Fiyero smiled as his parents gave him a 'welcome back' hug.

"Welcome home, son," Magnus smiled.

"How was your trip?" Alyena asked.

"It was fine. Where's Elphaba?"

"She's resting upstairs," Alyena answered, watching her son bolt up the stairs.

Reaching the room, Fiyero skidded to a halt. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to face his sister. Slowly pushing the door open, he peeked inside. Elphaba was fast asleep in her bed. Fiyero was about to leave when a loud moan called him back. He turned around and saw Elphaba crying. He ran to her side and knelt beside her bed, rubbing her back.

"Elphaba," he whispered, hugging her.

Elphaba continued to sob, not realizing Fiyero was there. Fiyero lifted her into his arms and slowly rocked her. Slowly, but surely, Elphaba's sobs died down to a small whimper. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Fiyero.

"Y-Yero?" she whispered.

"I'm home," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba pushed herself up and hugged her brother. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too. I'm so, _so_ sorry I never answered your letter. I just –"

"Yero, I know. I understand you were with Galinda. That's exactly what I wanted for you. To have fun and not have to worry about me."

"Are you feeling alright?"

Elphaba slowly brought her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temple. "I'm fine."

"Are you getting a headache?"

"A little. I'll be fine."

Fiyero quickly jumped up and grabbed a small pill bottle.

"Yero, I'm fine. I don't need to take any medicine right now," Elphaba protested, covering her mouth.

"Fae-Fae, this will make you feel better."

"No. The medicine makes me drowsy and you just returned from collage."

"I'll stay with you the whole time. I promise," he said, walking over to her desk and taking the pitcher of water and a glass. He poured the water and walked back to Elphaba. He saw her scowl as he handed her the glass. "Come on," he encouraged.

Huffing, Elphaba took the pill and drank all the water.

"Good girl," Fiyero smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not a child, Yero," Elphaba huffed as Fiyero helped her lie down again.

"I know you're not. And I promise to stay with you until you wake up."

"O-Okay," Elphaba whispered, her eyelids growing heavy. "Y-You promise?"

"I promise," Fiyero smiled. Elphaba smiled back and pretty soon, she was peacefully asleep.

Fiyero kissed her forehead. He remembered a Lurlinemas he spent with Elphaba when they were younger.

* * *

_Nine year-old Elphaba woke up early Lurlinemas morning. She looked out the window as saw the beautiful blanket of white snow covering the grounds. She pushed herself up and stretched. Slowly sliding out of bed, she carefully made her way to her brother's room to wake him up._

_"Yero?" she whispered, slowly entering her brother's room._

_Fiyero muttered something under his breath and turned over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow._

_"Yero?" Elphaba tried again, gently shaking Fiyero's arm._

_Fiyero slowly opened his eyes and look up at Elphaba. "Fae-Fae, what time is it?" he slurred._

_"It's time to get up. It's Lurlinemas!" Elphaba smiled, starting to get really excited._

_"Why are you up so early?" Fiyero muttered, starting to go back to sleep._

_"As I said, it's Lurlinemas morning. Get up!" Elphaba insisted._

_Fiyero groaned, but opened his eyes. Elphaba gave him a satisfied smile. "Merry Lurlinemas, Yero."_

_"Merry Lurlinemas, Fae-Fae," Fiyero said, getting out of bed and hugging his sister. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Fine," Elphaba smiled. "Come on, let's go downstairs and see if Lurline came!"_

_Fiyero moved to help her, but Elphaba moved away. "Yero, I can do it myself."_

_Against his better judgment, Fiyero stepped back. Elphaba took a small step forward and stumbled, but Fiyero caught her just in time. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to help her, but Elphaba kept trying to pull away._

_"Yero!" Elphaba whined._

_"Fae-Fae, please let me help you."_

_"No! I can do it myself."_

_"I know you can. I just –"_

_"Then let me go. Please," Elphaba begged, twisting in Fiyero's arms._

_Fiyero hugged her close and kissed her forehead. Elphaba, becoming tired of protesting, slowly calmed down. Fiyero took a deep breath, glad he avoided a meltdown. He helped Elphaba walk out the door and to the steps. Once they got to the stairs, Elphaba stopped._

_"What is it?" Fiyero asked._

_"C-Can you carry me? Please?" she asked timidly, as if the words pained her._

_Fiyero smiled. "Of course." He carefully lifted his sister's feet from the floor and carried her, bridal style, down the grand staircase. He carried her into the parlor, where the large Lurlinemas tree was sitting._

_"Lurline came!" Elphaba exclaimed happily as Fiyero sat her down in front of the tree._

_Alyena and Magnus came down, hearing the excited voices of their children. "Mom! Dad!" Fiyero smiled, running towards them._

_"Merry Lurlinemas, Yero," Alyena smiled, lifting her son into her arms and walking towards the tree. "Merry Lurlinemas, Elphaba."_

_"Merry Lurlinemas, Mom, Dad," Elphaba smiled as Magnus picked her up and kissed her forehead._

_"Okay, I know what you two want to do, so you may open presents now," Alyena smiled, returning Fiyero to his feet._

_Squealing, Elphaba gently grabbed a small box with a pink satin bow. Eager to see what is was, she carefully removed the wrapping paper. She smiled when she saw a diary with a large, purple butterfly on the cover._

_"Thank you!" she exclaimed, opening the diary to the first page and also finding a pen._

_"You're very welcome," Alyena said, kneeling beside Elphaba and kissing her forehead._

_Fiyero and Elphaba continued to open their presents, which resulted in loud squealing, giggling, and lots of hugs. Fiyero smiled when he looked at Elphaba. He didn't see his sick little sister. Instead, he saw a young, green girl enjoying life. And he loved it._

* * *

Lurlinemas break was wonderful. Elphaba loved the green and blue scarf and new diary Fiyero bought her from the Shiz Store. Elphaba got Fiyero a new jacket and an interesting book on Vinkun history. Soon, it was time for Fiyero to return to Shiz. Giving her brother a hug and promising to be good, Elphaba watched Fiyero climb into the carriage back to Shiz.

Galinda was overjoyed to see Fiyero. After tackling him in a giant bear hug and kissing the lips off of his face, she gave him his gift; an alarm clock with the Time Dragon hanging over it.

"Thank you, Glinny," Fiyero smiled. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

Squealing, Galinda opened the box and pulled out a shiny, butterfly broach.

"Fifi, I love it!" she squealed, tackling Fiyero in another hug.

After a while, she stood up and helped Fiyero to his feet. They walked to their rooms together, arm-in-arm.

* * *

Two months later, Fiyero and Galinda were sitting under a tree together, both studying.

"Master Tigulaar!" Madame Morrible, the headmistress, called, running towards the couple.

Fiyero and Galinda looked up and smiled. "What can I do for you, Madame?" Fiyero asked politely.

"This letter just arrived for you," Madame Morrible said, handing Fiyero an envelope. Bowing, she turned and walked away, her robes billowing behind her.

"Ooh," Galinda smiled, looking at the stamp, a large brown and white eagle, the national bird of the Vinkus. "Is it from your sister?"

Fiyero looked over the letter again and frowned. "No, it's not. It has the official seal. It's from my parents."

"Open it," Galinda encouraged, giving Fiyero a gentle nudge.

Obeying, Fiyero tore open the letter and read it. Gasping, his hand flew to his mouth, his eyes daring not to leave the page.

Galinda, seeing his reaction, also became worried. "Fifi, what is it?"

Biting his lip, Fiyero handed Galinda the paper. Scanning it over, she realized why Fiyero was so upset.

_Fiyero,_

_Your father and I are terribly sorry to write to you like this. We know you are extremely busy with your studies, but we felt you should hear this. Elphaba has been taken ill. Her condition seems to be getting worse. We found this out when she complained of a violent headache and had an unexpected seizure a few days ago. She moans and screams out in her sleep. You're father and I will be sure to keep you updated._

_All my love,_

_Mom_

Galinda looked over and saw Fiyero with his face buried in his hands. "Fifi?"

"I feel awful," Fiyero whispered.

"Fiyero, it's not your fault," Galinda whispered, placing a comforting hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

Fiyero shook his head. He imagined Elphaba having a seizure and falling ill. She was already extremely weak. Who knows what other damage this did to her body. He closed his eyes, trying to rid the image from his mind. Galinda sighed as she tenderly kissed his cheek.

"I have to go back to see her," Fiyero whispered.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"N-No. It's better if I do this alone," Fiyero whispered, trying to give the blonde a grateful smile.

"Okay," Galinda whispered, kissing Fiyero's cheek.

Fiyero nodded and slowly rose to his feet. He hurried to his room and began to pack for his journey home, back to Elphaba.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	6. I'm Here

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, they must suffer! MWAHAHAHA!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: *Shifts eyes* Yes, I know. But…**

**The flashback in this chapter is a combined idea with I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity and myself.**

* * *

The carriage sped down the dirt road. Fiyero was jumpy all the way home. He couldn't wait to get back to Elphaba. He just hoped she would be alright. He knew his parents didn't know he was coming home, and would probably be upset with him for just leaving Shiz like that, but all of that could wait. Elphaba was first.

The carriage finally pulled up to the castle and Fiyero jumped out, not waiting for the driver. Alyena, hearing a carriage pull up, looked out the window and saw Fiyero bolting up the front steps. She hurried downstairs to meet him. Just as she was about to open the door, it flew open, revealing a distressed Fiyero.

"Mom… How is she? What happened? Will she be alright?" Fiyero asked, huffing for air.

"Yero, calm down," Alyena said, grabbing her son's shoulders, stilling him. "First, we don't know. Elphaba seems much worse. She's never been this bad. And secondly, what are you doing here? You father and I didn't expect you to return home until –"

"Yes, I know. I felt like I was needed here. I had to come home, which, in hindsight, probably wasn't the smartest thing to do."

Alyena chuckled. "You're right about that. But you can go see Elphaba if you'd like."

"Thanks, Mom," Fiyero smiled, kissing his mother's cheek before hurrying up the stairs to his sister's room. Skidding to a halt in front of the door, Fiyero paused for a second. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and walked over to Elphaba's bed. "Fae-Fae?" he whispered.

Elphaba laid on her side in her bed, moaning in her sleep. Fiyero hurried over to her and grasped her hand. Elphaba moaned again, sweat glistening over her emerald forehead.

"It's alright," Fiyero whispered, stroking the back of her hand. "I'm right here."

Fiyero turned around to grab a chair. When he returned, he saw Elphaba violently shaking. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Fiyero calmly walked over to her.

"One… two… three… four… " he counted, settling himself in the chair. After the longest four minutes of Fiyero's life, Elphaba's shaking stopped. Turning over, Elphaba slowly opened her eyes.

"Y-Yero?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Fiyero carefully gathered her into his arms and hugged her. "I'm here."

"Y-You're home?"

Fiyero nodded and kissed the top of her head. Elphaba snuggled closer to Fiyero as he rocked her in his arms.

"I'm right here," Fiyero whispered.

"What h-happened?"

"You had a seizure."

"How long?"

"Four minutes."

Elphaba slowly nodded as Fiyero continued to rock her. After a while, Fiyero got up to get Elphaba's medicine. When he returned, he saw Elphaba trying to push herself up.

"Fae!" Fiyero gasped, running to her side.

"No, Yero. I know what you're going to say, and the answer is no!" Elphaba scowled, trying to push Fiyero away from her.

"Fae, please," Fiyero pleaded.

Elphaba's scowl hardened. "I refuse to be treated like a child."

"Elphaba, you know what happens after you have a seizure. You need to rest. And take these," he said, holding out the pill and glass of water.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fae –"

"NO!"

Fiyero crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll get Mom."

Elphaba's face softened and Fiyero smiled. That always worked.

"Okay," Elphaba whispered, giving in. She took the medicine from Fiyero and dutifully took it. Feeling her eyelids growing heavy, she leaned back against her pillow.

"I'll stay right here with you," Fiyero promised as Elphaba fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Kiamo Ko was lit from head to toe. It was the young princess' thirteenth birthday, and everything had to be perfect._

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alyena asked, watching the servants set the long table in the grand ballroom._

_"Alyena, she's thirteen. She's never had a party this big before," Magnus answered._

_"Which is exactly why I'm having doubts."_

_"She wants this," Magnus said gently. He wrapped his arm around his wife and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek._

_"Okay, if you say so," Alyena whispered._

_"Mom! Dad!" a voice called._

_Alyena and Magnus turned around and saw Elphaba slowly making her way towards them. An excited smile was painted on her lips. Her simple, yet elegant, blue dress flowed gently in the breeze brought in by the open window._

_"Hi, sweetie," Alyena smiled, giving Elphaba a gentle hug. "Happy birthday."_

_"Thank you," Elphaba whispered, hugging her mother back. "Is that my cake?"_

_Alyena followed Elphaba's gaze. A large, multi-layered chocolate cake sat in the center of the table. Elphaba's smile grew wider by the second as she stared at the wondrous sight before her._

_"Are you excited?" Magnus asked, smiling down at his daughter._

_Elphaba nodded excitedly. "I can't wait until tonight!"_

_Alyena chuckled. "It's almost time. Let's get you ready." She lifted the young princess into her arms and walked up the stairs to the room._

_Evening soon came and the ball was all set up. The large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room. The guests soon began to arrive. All of the nobles from all over Oz were in attendance._

_Elphaba was escorted into the ballroom by her father, a loud round of applause accompanying their entrance. A soft, nervous smile slowly made its way onto her face. She tried her best to hide her anxiety, knowing her mother was already worried about her. Fiyero offered his sister a smile from where he stood next to their mother. Alyena smiled, praying to the Unnamed God that everything would work out for the best._

_After dinner was served, the king signaled to the orchestra to start playing. Everyone rose to their feet and started waltzing. Everyone except Elphaba. She watched with a small smile as everyone glided across the floor._

_"Fae-Fae?" a voice interrupted her. Elphaba looked up and saw Fiyero standing next to her. "Are you alright?"_

_"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," Elphaba said, trying to hide what she was truly feeling inside._

_Fiyero knew exactly what was wrong. "Would you like to dance?"_

_Elphaba looked up. "I… I can't dance."_

_"I'll teach you."_

_"I…"_

_Fiyero offered his hand to his sister. Elphaba stared at his hand for a while before taking it. Smiling, Fiyero helped her to her feet. "Are you ready?"_

_"Yes," Elphaba whispered, though she was still unsure of her answer._

_"Just follow me." The next dance started and Fiyero slowly lead Elphaba in a waltz. One arm was wrapped tightly around her waist to help her keep her balance, and other was on her the shoulder. Elphaba bit her lip, her nerves getting the best of her._

_"Don't worry," Fiyero whispered, gently tightening his grip. "You're doing great."_

_Slowly, but surely, Elphaba and Fiyero were dancing in time to the music. When the dance ended, Elphaba leaned against her brother, tired from the waltz._

_"Here," Fiyero said, leading her back to her seat._

_"Thank you, Yero," Elphaba whispered, giving Fiyero a loving hug._

_"You're welcome, Fae-Fae," Fiyero whispered back, kissing her nose._

* * *

As promised, Fiyero stayed with Elphaba the entire time. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell. His thoughts drifted to Galinda. Was she alright? Did she miss him? What was she doing at that very moment?

_No_, Fiyero thought, shaking away all thoughts of the blonde. _Elphaba is my first priority. She comes first._

Taking a deep breath, he looked back at Elphaba. Reaching down, he stroked a few strands of her hair away from her forehead. Seeing it covered in sweat, he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cool cloth. Running back to the room, he knelt next to the bed and gently pressed the cloth against her sweat-covered forehead.

Elphaba moaned, unconsciously turning away from the cloth. Fiyero moved and tried again. Moaning, Elphaba swatted Fiyero's hand away.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered.

Hot tears streamed down Elphaba's face. Fiyero gathered her into his arms and sighed. "I'm here, Fae-Fae," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm right here."


	7. I'm Coming With You

**NellytheActress: N-No. The chandelier doesn't fall.**

**Elphaba Thropp of Fiyero: I want a boyfriend like Yero, too!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: *Nervously chuckles* Okay.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yero is an awesome big brother!**

* * *

Fiyero continued to hold Elphaba in his arms. Wiping the tears away from her eyes, he continued to rock her in his arms.

"Fae," he whispered, trying to stop her tears. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. She was still burning up. He grabbed the cloth and ran to the bathroom. Soaking the cloth in cold water and ringing it out so it wouldn't drip, he ran back to Elphaba's room. Alyena was sitting on the edge of the bed, a worried expression on her face.

"Mom?" Fiyero whispered, stepping into the room.

Alyena jumped, startled by her son. Calming, she gave him a soft smile.

Fiyero handed his mother the cold cloth. Alyena took it gratefully and pressed it against Elphaba's forehead. Elphaba moaned, her eyes remaining shut.

"It's okay, sweetie," Alyena whispered soothingly.

Fiyero walked up to his sister and gently held her hand. After a while, Elphaba's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Y-Yero?" she whispered hoarsely, trying to push herself up. "M-Mom?"

"Shh," Alyena whispered, gently pushing her back down. "Just rest, now."

Elphaba slowly closed her eyes and leaned back against her pillows. Alyena stroked Elphaba's raven hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. She looked down and saw that Fiyero was still holding her hand. She quickly moved a chair next to the bed.

"Thanks, Mom," Fiyero smiled as he sat down.

Nodding, Alyena turned to leave the room.

"Mom," Fiyero called her back. He turned his gaze back to his slumbering sister. "Will she be alright?"

"She will be, Yero," Alyena said, clinging to that hope like it was her thread of life. "She will."

* * *

Little by little, Elphaba began to get better. Her skin was slowly regaining its normal emerald green hue. Her appetite had returned, along with her stubbornness.

"Yero, really, I can do it myself," Elphaba protested as Fiyero tried to help her out of bed.

"I know, Fae-Fae," Fiyero smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Huffing, Elphaba allowed Fiyero to help her up and guide her outside. She smiled, feeling the warm sun on her face. Fiyero led her to a bench in the middle of the garden and helped her sit down.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yes, Yero. I feel fine," Elphaba smiled as an east wind blew, making her raven hair sway gently.

"I'm just worried about you."

"You don't have to be."

"I'm going back to Shiz tomorrow. I just hope that –"

Elphaba quickly cut him off. "Yero, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Fiyero sighed. Inwardly, half of him knew that he didn't have to be worried about her. The other half was worried that something horrible would happen to her while he was away.

"Yero," Alyena called from the steps. "It's time to finish packing now."

Nodding, Fiyero stood up and helped Elphaba to her feet. Walking back inside, Fiyero knew that everything would be alright.

"Fiyero, I have something to tell you," Alyena said as she helped Fiyero pack his suitcase.

"Yes?" Fiyero asked, looking up from his sweaters.

"Your father and I have decided to send Elphaba to Shiz with you next year."

"Really?" Fiyero smiled. "Elphaba would love that."

"She doesn't know yet. We felt that it might be good for her to attend college."

Fiyero smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Galinda.

* * *

"You're sister's coming here next year?" Galinda smiled when Fiyero returned.

"She is. But she doesn't know yet. My parents are keeping it a secret."

"This is so Ozmazifying! I can't wait to meet her."

"Elphaba would love to meet you, too, Glinny," Fiyero smiled, pulling his girlfriend in for a kiss.

* * *

The three months of summer vacation were long and tiring for Fiyero. He kept in touch with Galinda through letters. Elphaba spent most of her time outdoors in the gardens. Finally, it was time for the new school year of Shiz to start.

"Fae-Fae, are you ready?" Fiyero asked, knocking on Elphaba's door.

"I'm ready," Elphaba called from the other side. Fiyero slowly opened the door and smiled. Elphaba was sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in her Shiz uniform, which consisted of a navy blue dress, a white sweater and a black flats. Her emerald skin was glowing. A gentle smile was painted on her elegant lips. She slipped her wrists into the cuffs of her crutches and slowly pushed herself up. "Let's go!"

Fiyero chuckled. "You seem really excited."

"I am," Elphaba smiled, taking a small step forward. Fiyero moved to help her, but she pulled away. "Yero, I don't need any help."

"Fae-Fae, you –"

"No!" Elphaba said stubbornly as she walked past Fiyero and out the door.

"I feel sorry for her roommate already," Fiyero muttered to himself, casting his eyes up to the ceiling as he followed his sister out the door.

Alyena and Magnus were waiting in the parlor for their children to come down the stairs. Hearing Elphaba's soft footsteps, they stood up and walked towards her. "Are you ready, sweetie?" Alyena asked.

Elphaba nodded as her parents gently wrapped their arms around her. "Be good, now," Magnus said, kissing her forehead.

"I will, Dad. See you at Lurlinemas break," Elphaba smiled. Fiyero hugged his parents and helped Elphaba into the carriage. They took off, excited for their journey.

Alyena and Magnus waved until the carriage was out of sight. "She'll be fine, Alyena," Magnus reassured his wife, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I know she will, Magnus," Alyena smiled softly. "I know she will."

* * *

After a long four-hour carriage ride, Elphaba and Fiyero finally arrived at Shiz. Fiyero looked over at Elphaba and noticed that she was fast asleep. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. Elphaba stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"We're here," Fiyero whispered.

A yawn and Elphaba slowly sat up. She tiredly rubbed her eyes. Chuckling, Fiyero opened the carriage door and lifted Elphaba into his arms. Feeling movement, Elphaba's eyes snapped open and she realized what Fiyero was doing.

"Yero!" she whined, squirming and trying to get out of his arms.

Laughing silently to himself, Fiyero returned Elphaba's feet to the ground.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, giving her brother a 'Do that again and I'll box your ears' look.

Smiling, Fiyero grabbed his and Elphaba's suitcases and walked with his sister to the gate.

"Fifi!" a bubbly voice called out. Fiyero looked up and saw Galinda bouncing towards him.

"Hey, Glin!" Fiyero smiled, putting the suitcases down and wrapping his girlfriend in a caring hug. "Glin, this is my sister, Elphaba. Fae-Fae, this is Galinda."

"Nice to meet you," Galinda smiled at the emerald girl.

"You too," Elphaba smiled.

"You two must be starving after that long carriage ride," Galinda smiled, grabbing Fiyero's suitcase from him. "Lunch at the café?"

"I would love to," Elphaba smiled, looking to Fiyero for his answer.

"Lunch at the café would be great… after we unpack," Fiyero said, clutching the handle of Elphaba's suitcase.

"Oh, of course. Elphaba, Madame Morrible told me that you will be rooming with me. We'll be roommates!" the blonde giggled.

Elphaba returned the smile as they continued to walk to the dorms.

* * *

After eating lunch, Galinda walked Elphaba back to their now-shared dorm room. It was rather large, considering it was Galinda's private suite. Galinda was brushing out her curls in front of her vanity when a soft moan interrupted her thoughts. Turning around, she saw Elphaba sitting on her bed, her back to her, rubbing her temple.

"Elphie, are you getting a headache?" Galinda asked, using her new nickname for her new best friend.

Elphaba quickly lowered her hand. "N-No."

Galinda set her brush down and walked over to Elphaba. Sitting down next to her, the blonde slowly raised her hand and lightly touched Elphaba's forehead. Elphaba winced and closed her eyes. That was enough confirmation for Galinda. She jumped up and grabbed Elphaba's medicine and a glass of water.

"Here," Galinda said, holding the glass and medicine bottle out to Elphaba. "Take this."

Elphaba took one look at the pill bottle and turned away.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered. Fiyero had warned her about Elphaba's stubbornness, but she didn't think anything of it until now. "Please? You need it."

"I don't," came Elphaba's short response.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Elphie, stop being so stubborn!" Galinda frowned, shoving the medicine and water into Elphaba's hands. "If you don't take it, I'm getting Fiyero."

That seemed to work. Elphaba sighed, but dutifully took the medicine.

Galinda smiled and helped the green girl into bed, knowing the medicine made her sleepy.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Galinda said soothingly.

"No," Elphaba muttered, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**How was that? Just for review: Galinda is a year older than Elphaba.**


End file.
